Fallen Angel
by Destiel1993
Summary: Castiel Is having his doubts once more, he is torn between his loyalty to his Father and him wanting to know what being human is like. finally understand what the humans his father made can feel. M for later chapters
1. Doubts

It had been over a year since Castiel brought Dean back from hell, the time when he and Dean first met face to face still played in his mind like a broken record. Dean and Bobby making all the symbols and casting out the incantation to get him to show him self to Dean. He understood why Dean wanted to see him so badly and why he would be mad at him. Though he thought that Dean would be happy leaving the pits of hell and being back by his younger brother's side once more. Now it seemed like that day was so long ago, being around Dean has changed him but he can't tell if it is A good thing or not. Part of him wants to leave his life as an angel behind and hunt with Dean, be a human and finally be able to feel the emotions that Dean and Sam talk about all the time. Though there's a part of him that is scared to do it, because he is afraid of how his father would take to him becoming a fallen angel.

Castiel began walking down a dark alley not paying any attention to where he was going. All he knew was he needed to walk he had this urged to leave his post to where he was a signed and not to stop for anything. Before he knew it he was out side of the motel where Sam and Dean were staying the night. Looking into the window he could see Dean in yet again a magic fingers bed and Sam doing research on his laptop for their latest job. Who knew what they were hunting this time, a nest of vampires, a new were wolf out break or even a mass of break out of demons. With the end coming soon they were probably looking for a way to kill the devil himself. Though non of that mattered any more to Castiel. the only thing that mattered to him now the most was Dean.

Being careful to not make any sudden noises that may alerted the boys that he was there. He didn't want them knowing he was out there, he just wanted to see Dean and he couldn't figure out why but there was a aching in his chest he had never felt before and he wanted it to stop. Deciding it was best just to knock on their door and see what they had come of with instead of them maybe finding out he was out there watching them. He slowly walked up to their motel,room number 1777 how funny was it that the numbers 777 was meant to being a meaning attached to his father. Knocking softly on the door he waited for one of the winchester boys to answer it. Dean came to the door looking through the peak hole and then unlocked the door and let him in.

"Cas what are you doing here?" Asked Dean

"Well I just came to see if you have any new plans as to defeat Lucifer?" He said hoping that he wouldn't seem to weird

"No we don't have any new plans or leads as of yet but we are still doing some digging into how to stop him" Said Sam still looking at his laptop screen

"Oh well then I guess I will being heading out" Castiel Replied hoping to get out of there as quickly as possible

"Hey Cas before you leave can we talk in private?" Asked Dean seeming to have something on his mind

"Uh yes but quickly I need to head back to my post" Casitel said

"Post? uh yea ok follow me" Dean said taking him out of the motel room, taking him to his car

"What is it Dean?" Said Castiel

"Are you feeling alright, I mean the last few times you came to see me and give me a order you seem to be a bit off or even not all there" Dean blurted out

"I am fine I just have had my doubts once more as of lately but it does not matter how I feel all that matter as of now is you stopping Lucifer and ending the apocalypse" Castiel looked at the ground hoping Dean wouldn't ask anymore questions of him

"Cas what do you mean by doubts I thought you knew your father was still giving you the orders as of now in a way?" Dean asked placing a hand on his shoulder

"It is nothing that shouldn't worry you I will be fine like I always I'm this will pass and I will be fine again'' Castiel Said looking into Deans eyes they were filled with a worried look, A worried look for Castiel

"Are you sure?" Dean Replied

"Yes I am sure. now I must go back to my post" And with that Castiel took back off in flight to his post

* * *

Author's Note: I am very sorry this chapter is short I will try to make the next one Longer!


	2. Could it be another reason

Dean' s Pov

After Castiel left in such a hurry Dean had this feeling that he was not there to find out what they could do to kill the Devil, but he felt he was there for a whole other reason he just could figure out what it was. He knew it might have to do with him but he still couldn't put his tongue on it. Turning around he walked back into the crusty motel room that he and Sam called home for the week while they did a job in the mean time. They were working on a job that had to deal with a succubus.

""Hey did you get any info on the succubus yet sammy?" Dean Asked him hoping to try and focus on the Job in front of them. Instead of figuring out a reason why Cas would have just showed up unannounced.

"Uh yea I do actually a Sucubus is a female demon supposed to descend upon and have sexual intercourse with a man while he sleeps." Sam looked up at Dean and raised an eye brow at him

"What? why are you giving me the brow?" Dean Asked him

"Well I was hoping you'd tell me why you and Castiel went out and talked with out me" Said Sam

"Oh well he came to ask if we found another way yet or anything that can help us aid in the death of his brother. I told him no, but the weird thing is I don't think that's why he was really here" Dean walked over to Sam and sat down across from Sam at the motel's table.

"Wait you don't think that's why he was here, and why is that?" Asked Sam

"I'm not sure I can't put my tongue on it" Dean looked out the window

He decided not to bother with thinking of why Castiel could have showed up out of no where, then it hit him. Castiel branded Sam and himself with a angel and demon seal so they couldn't be found. How could have Castiel found him at all, it must have taken him forever to find Dean.

He stood up and walked over to his bed flopping down on his bed. Rolling over and pulling out a quarter he put it in the magic fingers machine. The bed starts up and his mind goes blank, finally feeling relaxed. That is until Sam decided that Dean was done with his little break.

"Dean I need you over here with me! We have to find where this thing is and what its main target is" Sam yelled over to Dean waking him up from his magic fingers stupor.

Dean got out of bed groaning, walking over to Sam he sat down with a loud thud. Sam could tell he made his older brother mad with his request, wait more like a demand. He was more confused and stressed out more then anything. Dean looked over at his younger brother with one of his signature glares he gave Sam when he was interrupted From his magic fingers sessions.

"What do you want now? I thought we we're done for the night!" Dean said with a annoyed Tone

"We're working a case here Dean can you act more like an adult instead of a child that got their favorite stuffed animal thrown away." Sam said in an proud manner that normally Dean would be impressed by if he wasn't already so tired and stressed to care.

"Ok, ok don't get your boxers twisted" Dean huffed at him

Sam raised his eyebrow then looked back at his laptop. Looking out the window Dean got caught up in his owns thoughts once more of why Castiel had been there earlier. Not noticing that once again Sam was trying to talk to him

"Dean, Dean, Dean are you listing to me. I am talking to you and you're a spacing out again!" Sam yelled at him

"Huh? What? I am so sorry Sammy I just can't get Cas out of my mind!" Dean said without thinking what he just said.

"Dude did you really just say what I think you said?" Sam Raised his eyebrows at him

"What Sam that's not what I meant and you know it!" Dean raised his voice at him.

"Ok shit I was just messing around with you!" Sam rolled his eyes at his brother knowing something was up with him.

Looking back out the window Dean's mind once again drifted off into his thoughts. What in the world could have possibly made Cas come here. Why did he look so worried and lost, like a sad little puppy. Though he didn't care much for dogs but in this case he didn't mind. He started seeing how Castiel looked at him and how he looked relieved to see him.


	3. Dean!

Castiel's Pov

Heading back to his own motel room he rented one as to not always be running around looking for shelter. Dean also told him it was good to be in motel so he'd know where to find him if he ever needed him for anything. I mean he always had that portable phone with the voice that always told him he was running out of minutes or saying his call couldn't be completed.

Castiel would never fully never understand the human world and all the things that had been made by the humans them selves. The things he cared for were the Winchester, The one he most cared for was Dean. He was starting to understand this human emotion called love. He knew what he was feeling around Dean was this emotion.

Walking over to his motel bed he sat down, there was no real reason for him to be even near a bed. Angels had no use for them seeing as they don't sleep, Castiel closed his eyes and started to day dream. He could see himself with Dean holding him gently, He wanted it so badly he could almost feel it.

Castiel started feeling funny kind of like the time when he watched that porno as Dean called it. His vessel was reacting in a way he only felt when he though of Dean. He wanted Dean there with him, but he knew it was wrong for an angel to be in love with a human. He didn't care he wanted Dean, taking into his needs he slides his hands to his belt he quickly undid it.

He slides a hand down into his pants and boxers pulling himself out. Remembering what little he could from the Pizza man and the babysitter. Leaning over to the side table he grabs a small bottle of hand lotion. Putting a good size amount from what he could tell into his hand. Doing a quick test run he ran his hand do the length of his member.

Feeling a spark of pleasure go down his spine making him even harder then before if that was even possible. It felt so good he couldn't stop himself even if he wanted too. Castiel knew that Angel's should not have been giving into sin, but he didn't care anymore he wanted this he needed it. All the sexual tension he felt when he was are Dean was just melting away with every stroke.

He ran his hand up and down his shaft teasing himself at the head of his member. Feeling himself already getting so close he slowed his movements down. He Thinking of Dean kissing him, rubbing his hands down his body and wrapping his hand around Castiel's member instead of it being himself. Just as he was about to cum he heard a knock on the door.

He suddenly stops his movements stuffing his member back into his pants and zipping them up. Wiping his hand on some tissues that were next to the bed, then popping up next to his motel door He opened it. There standing on his door step was Dean winchester.

"Dean.. What are you doing here?" He said trying to hide his shame

"Well I tracked your gps on your phone and found out you were a town over from where me and sammy were staying... To be honest I just wanted to know if everything was alright with you!" Dean's voice softened

"I told why I was there before.." He tried to lie his where out of this

"I know that is not the truth.. Wait Cas why do you look a mess and are you sweating?" Dean stepped closer to him

"What! noth-nothing is going on Dean and I am not sweating!" He looked down at the floor

Before He knew it Dean had pushed his way into the motel room and was looking around to see if there was a girl in the room. Castiel turned around and followed Dean for a bit before stopping the problem in his pants was becoming to much for him. He groaned feeling the zipper of his pants rubbing against his member. Dean turned around hearing Castiel's groan.

"Cas are you ok?" Dean looked at him

Quickly looking up and down to see what was wrong, he caught a glimpse of what was hurting Cas. Dean began to laugh, it wasn't a girl in the room to cause that Cas was just simply masturbating.

"What, What is wrong Dean?" His face was very red from blushing so hard.

"You were masturbating!" Dean was still laughing a bit

Castiel looked down on the floor blushing harder feeling ashamed of what he had done. Dean walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. Looking up at him he see's something didn't in Dean's eyes.

"Dean? why are you looking at me like that and why were you laughing?" He felt his heart beating harder then before.

"Because you're fucking sexy Cas and now this image of you with lust in your eye will forever be on my mind!" Dean leaned in and kissed Castiel

Getting caught off guard he didn't kiss back at first, but after a moment he kissed him back. Dean backed him up into a wall grinding up against him feeling how hard Castiel truly was. He buckled up against Dean moaning softly as Dean leaned down kissing his neck. Wrapping his arms around his neck he pulled Dean closer.

"Dean I want you so badly!" He whispered into Dean's ear

"I know, I know Cas I want you too" Dean licked at the crook of his neck then started sucking at it to leave a mark.

* * *

_Author's Note: _I am going to leave it here for now!


	4. Love?

Dean pov,

Dean had to get out and find Cas he just couldn't get the thought of him showing up out of no where to see them. HE had to see him and he had to see him now. Telling Sam he was going to make a beer run, though he didn't say which town he was going to get the beer from. Tracking Castiel's phone was going to be the easy part of the trip, driving to the motel was going to be the hard part. Even though Dean had either been there already he had to obey the traffic lights and stop signs. After about fifth-teen minutes of non stop traffic lights he made it to the motel./p

Dean got out of baby pulling out his cell phone from his pocket, now following the signal of the tracker to Cas's phone. Motel room number 2666 Dean made a mental note of how ironic it was that this would be the room number an angel would get. Putting his phone away he slowly made himself knock on the door. Hearing shuffling around the room before he answered, the door slowly opened revealing a sweaty Castiel. Dean could feel himself becoming hard./p

"Dean.. What are you doing here?" Castiel said trying to look anywhere but at Dean

"Well I tracked your gps on your phone and found out you were a town over from where me and sammy were staying... To be honest I just wanted to know if everything was alright with you!" His voice softened

"I told why I was there before.." Dean could tell Cas was trying to lie his where out of this

"I know that is not the truth.. Wait Cas why do you look a mess and are you sweating?" He stepped closer to him

"What! noth-nothing is going on Dean and I am not sweating!" Castiel looked down at the floor

Dean made his way into the motel Looking to see if there was a girl or anyone else in the motel with him. He could feel Castiel's breath on his neck as he followed him. To his surprise he felt Cas stop before hearing him Groan. Turning around he saw that Cas looked unconformable.

"Cas are you ok?" He looked at him

Quickly looking up and down to see what was wrong, he caught a glimpse of what was hurting Cas. Dean began to laugh, it wasn't a girl in the room to cause that Cas to act this way he was just simply masturbating.

"What, What is wrong Dean?" Cas's face was very red from blushing so hard.

"You were masturbating!" He was still laughing a bit

Castiel looked down on the floor blushing harder feeling ashamed of what he had done. Dean walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. Looking up at him he see something in Dean's eyes.

"Dean? why are you looking at me like that and why were you laughing?" Ca felt his heart beating harder then before.

"Because you're fucking sexy Cas and now this image of you with lust in your eye will forever be on my mind!" He leaned in and kissed Castiel

He could tell that he caught Castiel off guard but soon he felt Castiel kiss him back. He slowly backed Cas up to a wall and started to grind on him feeling how hard Castiel truly was. He buckled up against Dean moaning softly as Dean leaned down kissing his neck. Wrapping his arms around his neck he pulled Dean closer.

"Dean I want you so badly!" Cas whispered into his ear

"I know, I know Cas I want you too" He licked at the crook of his neck then started sucking at it to leave a mark.

pulling himself off of Cas he quickly scooped him up and carried him to the bed. He wanted him so badly and had been hiding it for almost a year now. Though they had only met this year he felt as if he knew Cas his whole life and wanted nothing more then to spend it was him for the rest of his life. Weather it be a long life or short, or knowing that he may die and come back again. I couldn't have dreamed a but love then Castiel.

" Cas I have to tell you something before we do this." He kissed Cas's jaw

"Anything tell me." Cas was lost in the pleasure of just feeling Dean against him

"I love you Cas and I know this is quick but I want you in my life forever" He felt like a girl sharing his true feelings to Cas

"I love you too Dean I didn't know what love was until I met you!" Cas pulled Dean in to a deep passionate kiss.

* * *

_Author's Note: I know this is short and it's been a long time since I updated but I decided that it was time to get back to writing _


End file.
